Pound and the legendary plate of cookies
by gamerboy111
Summary: On one stormy night, Pinkie tells Pound about the legendary plate of cookies! Will hilarity insure? Will Pound succeed? Or will Pound fail to eat the almighty plate of legendary cookies? For the pony who eats them are destined for eternal deliciousness!


**Hello! And welcome to... "Pound, and the legendary plate of cookies!" Sorry for copyright of the name... I'm sure that someone has something like this. But I don't know if there is, hopefully there isn't. This story is a funny, short, and nice story I made. I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, Let's get on with it!**

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind blew up against the window. Making it look like giant hands of a monster, scratching at the window. It was pretty scary.

As the wind blew, Pound and Pumpkin sat in their crib, waiting for it to be over. Pumpkin hid under the covers, while Pound was about to do the same, but heard the door open, and voices come from downstairs. He recognised the voices, it was Pinkie!

"Hi, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake said to her. "It's pouring out there today!"

"Yep! It's raining cats and dogs! Well, not literally, I mean, cats and dogs don't go, drip! They go, meow and wolf! So, It can't be raining cats and dogs!" said Pinkie, with her flawless logic.

"Hi, Pinkie!" said Mr. Cake, walking up to her. "We made supper out there, it's in the fridge. Thanks for coming!"

"No problem!" said Pinkie, walking inside. "I can't wait!"

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes. Be careful, though. There kight be a power outage!" said Mrs. Cake, walking outside with Mr. Cake.

"Okay! Bye!" said Pinkie, waving to the cakes as they left the house.

Pinkie closed the door, and began to look around for the twin foals. She looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, and even the basement. In the basement, there was a plate of cookies on a table, and a note.

"Huh? A note? It's an expiration date, and a date for when they were baked! Hey! They were baked yesterday! Hmm... this might be a good chance to have some fun with the foals!" said Pinkie.

The foals were upstairs, Pumpkin was still hiding under her covers, and Pound was looking around for a way out of their room. The door was closed. Pound flew to the top of his shelf, and found a fake tool box! He took the fake saw, and tried to get out with it. But it didn't work. That's when Pinkie opened the door.

"Hiya, Pound! Hiya Pump- hey, where is that foal?" Pinkie asked Pound. Pound pointed to the crib, and Pinkie nodded.

"Hey, Pound... I heard there's a legendary plate of cookies down in the basement! Let's see if you can find them! But in order to eat them, you need the powerful fork of Canterlot!" said Pinkie. And the napkin of Appleloosa! Their in the basement, see if you can find them!"

Now, THAT got Pound's attention. He watched as Pinkie sang her, 'Giggle at the ghostiles', song. And he set off to find the legendary plate of cookies!

First, he wondered where the fork of Canterlot would be, and his first thought was Canterlot. But that was too far away, and the cookies, I mean, the _legendary _cookies sounded too delicious to wait. So he decided a regular fork might work. He went into the kitchen, and he couldn't open the drawer, so he found a bowl and a long cutting board.

He put the cutting board on the bowl, which was all on the floor. He put a bowl on one end, and he jumped on the other end, sending the bowl flying into the drawer, it smashed the bowl, but did open the drawer. He grabbed a fork, and flew off for the napkin of Appleloosa.

The napkin of Appleloosa also sounded too far away, so he figured a normal napkin would work.

So, he saw a napkin on a high table, so he flew on the table. The weight was too heavy, so the table collapsed. The noise echoed everywhere. He grabbed the napkin and flew towards the basement. There, he would find the legendary plate of cookies!

He looked around, but couldn't find them. That's when a huge gust of wind blew against the walls of Sugar cube corner, and the lights went out.

"Pound? Pound, where are you?" Pinkie called from the top of the stairs. "Hmm... better go look for him. Come on, Pumpkin!" Pumpkin happily jumped down the stairs with Pinkie.

Pound looked around for the cookies, and saw a glimmer. It was a plate, and the legendary cookies! He flew up towards the cookies, they really did look delicious.

The cakes entered the door, just as Pinkie went downstairs with Pumpkin.

"Hey, Mr. Cake! Mrs. Cake! Do you know where Pound is?" asked Pinkie.

"Umm... no, but let's look for clues!" said Mrs. Cake, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, smashed bowl, the table fell over, he was here!" said Mr. Cake.

Pinkie gasped.

"What is it, Pinkie? Did you remember something?" asked Mr. Cake, suspiciously. Pumpkin began to run downstairs to the basement.

"I think we better follow Pumpkin." said Pinkie.

The group went downstairs with a candle. It was too dark to see anything. Even with the candle.

just then, the lights came back on. And they saw Pound, a fork and a napkin, and an empty plate.

"Pound! Did you eat those cookies?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Umm... they're not cookies, they're legendary cookies." said Pinkie.

Pumpkin bounced up to the plate and found one last cookie under the plate, and ate it.

"Pinkie..." Mr. and Mrs. Cake said.

Pound didn't care if he was in trouble or not, those cookies really _were _legendary!

**See? Short, funny, and nice! Sorry if it was too short, though. BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
